1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically driven children's vehicle and more particularly it relates to an electrically driven children's vehicle having an external shape looking like that of an automobile or motorbicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been children's vehicles of various forms and constructions. One such children's vehicle has been in wide use which has an external shape similar to that of an automobile or motorbicycle and is constructed so that a child while sitting on a seat and gripping with the hands a steering wheel can kick the ground with the feet to propel the vehicle for amusement. In recent years, electrically driven children's vehicles have been developed, constructed to drive the wheels for rotation by a motor for moving the vehicle forward and backward, enabling the child to amuse itself by driving the vehicle as if it were an automobile or a motorbicycle. Electrically driven children's vehicles of this kind, as far as I know, are generally of the type having a manually operable travel lever, when manipulated by hand, effects a switch among such travel modes as forward travel, backward travel, and neutral. Though externally resembling a real automobile or motorbicycle, such prior art toys are not constructed for imparting to a child the feeling of driving a real automobile or motorbicycle.